wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Randall clark inkwizytorem ep. 11
gdzieś w galaktyce Od kiedy Limae dowiedziała się o tym jakie plany ma wobec niej jej ojciec szanowany arcyprorok nie była z tego zadowolona, z tego że Eldarzy z Światostatku Ulthwe chcąc zagwarantować wsparcie w ochronie przeciw marines chaosu i imperium sprzymierzyli się z Commorragh i Vect, a pieczęcie tego (dla Limae podejrzanego) sojuszu miało być wydanie Limae za żonę rodzonego Drukhari i pupila Vect który jest mile widziany i to ten moment rozmowy między nią a tym mrocznym -witaj piękna -he... nie z takimi tekstami do mnie ja wiem co wy knujecie -wiesz? a niby skąd? -bo wy nigdy się nie sprzymierzaliście z nami tylko walczyliście przeciw nam a tu nagła zmiana, i wiem że jest w tym jakaś rzecz -brawo jak tam u ludzi było? jakieś jeden z dziecięciu -? co? -nie ważne, wy specjalnie się narażacie siłą chaosu i marines chaosu, twój ojciec od śmierci twojej matki wpadł w szpony koszmarów o tym jak imperium morduję wszystkich i niszczy światostatek i nic nie mógł by zrobić bez nas, więc zapobiegał o sojusz z Vect nawet nie wiedzą że to tylko część planu, a następnym krokiem będzie nasz ślub a potem... kiedy uśpimy wam czujność zaatakujemy i ja to poprowadzę w zamian jako nagrodę Vect da mi wszystkie kobiety z twojego światostatku -czemu ja? -nie wiem... ale się dowiem -tylko po co mi to powiedziałeś?, nie myślisz że ja mogłabym temu zapobiec -faktycznie mogłabyś to zrobić, ostrzec wszystkich ale gdyby nie jedna rzecz twój ojciec nie wybaczył by ci to, gdybyś ty wszystko pokrzyżowałabyś to z sojuszu nic nie było ten by się wkurzył na ciebie i przegnał do oka terroru by cię demony polowały by cię championy bogów rozszarpali, więc lepiej nic nie rób bo porostu pożałujesz -...ja gorsze rzeczy przeżyłam i to też przeżyję- odparła zruszając ramionami -a śmierć twojej siostry z moich rąk też przeżyjesz? -na litość Isha możesz mnie torturować ale nic nie rób Alnenie -to dla twojego dobra nic nie kombinuj- teraz Limae jest osaczona i nic nie może z tym zrobić jeżeli by próbowała ale bała się jednego że Randall może być zbyt zajęty na ratowanie ją, ale nie przyszło jej na myśl że on i jego towarzyszę byli w Commorragh nie wiadomo co z nim ale jego ludzie... -co tak śmierdzi -kwas solny mojej roboty robaku-biedaku -nie NIEEEE! -hahahahahhahahah- zaśmiała się demonicznie mroczna -czemu jego? nie lepiej tego? -Rusty! -hmmmm czemu nie całą trójkę he he he heee!- międzyczasie porucznik był w oko w oko z Vect -co cię sprowadza do Commorragh -myślisz że ci powiem -ale po co tak bez powodu niszczycie miasto? -to nie był mój pomysł, ale nigdy ci nie powiem czyj to pomysł -ja tylko proszę- rzekł Vect -Vect! wedle to co mówili ludzie którym zajmuję się moja siostra że byli z inkwizytorem ale ciała nie znaleźliśmy -szukaj cię go, i nie pozwól cię u z stąd uciec i żeby było jasno jeżeli Malys ma go to wysili cię wszystkie Kabały jakie mamy -tak Vect- Vect spojrzał na porucznika i rzekł -opowiedz coś o nim -...nie- i po chwili porucznik znalazł się na leżaku (tak to nazwałem) gdzie mieli mu przykładać na grzane do czerwoności ostrza i jego agonie było słychać poza tym pomieszczeniem bardzo dokładnie kilka godzin później Limae jak kilkaset innych Eldarów przybyli do mrocznego miasta a kilka dni później ma nastąpić planowana ceremonia, wieczorem gdy wszyscy Eldarzy spali to Limae nie mogła zaśnąć z powodu jęczenia kogoś, zaintrygowana poszła do źródła i było coraz dobrze słyszeć to: -(za ściany) aaaach aaa arrrrch łaaaaaaaaa ałaaaa boliiiiiiiiii! łaaaaaaaa!- weszła a tam ujrzała porucznika którego mroczni powiesili go za nogi i za czuły punkt haczykami -MIAŁEM GORSZE BÓLE Z DWUSTU LAT MEGO ŻYCIA ALE TO JEST NIE DO ZNIESIENIA!!!!! AŁAAAAAAAAA... to Limae czy już umarłem? -porucznik? ty tutaj? -jeszcze ja -i ja -i ja -czy ty tak śmierdzisz? -wstyd mi przyznać ale tak i mnie sadystka w kwasie solnym wykąpała -Ruuuusty!... pomogłeś -ok co tu robi cię? -o to samo chciałem zapytać ciebie- rzekł porucznik -no za kilka dni się wychodze -gdzie? -dzięki? -... nie ważne z tym gościem, ale za mąż -za Vecta?! -Rusty!? -nie za... -tego mrocznego? -tak -ale... dlaczego? DLACZEGO! -bo tata chce sojuszu z Vect -czy on jest pijany lub niespełna rozumu? czy zdaje sobie sprawę w co pakuje swoich? -wiem ale nic nie mogę zrobić -jak nie? możesz zbiec z przed ołtarza zrobionego luj wie z czego -z kości albo cementu z startych w proch dzieci?- rzekł kapral -myślałam że was jest więcej -moje regimenty odpoczywają a załoga to pewnie też jeszcze żyją ale w połowie składu, ale mniejsza z tym Limae ty jesteś młoda masz tysiące lat przed tobą ładna też jesteś zagospodarujesz sobie życie a to życie chcesz zmarnować dla tego? zdradzieckiego sojuszu? -ale co tu robicie? -tej tajemnicy nie zdradzę? -sami byście tu nie byli -wim -(za ścianą) ty słyszy że ktoś tu gada?- nieee -to ja wracam do spania- rzekła Limae -JEJ CHCE POWIEDZIEĆ ŻE PEWNY INKWIZYTOR Z ORDO XENOS SIĘ W TOBIE ZAKOCHAŁ!!!- krzyknął kapral a wszyscy mieli już obawy a Limae udała się do pokoju w którym spała, potem przyszli strażnicy chcący sprawdzić kto się tak drze -ooo nie śpicie to dobrze bo założyłem się z kolegą który z was wygra wyścig po polu brzytw -sir? -zje@#$łeś kapralu... zje@$%łeś kur#$a -Rusty dzięki że mi pomogłeś -to znaczyło to samo co powiedział porucznik -no nie źle- w międzyczasie Randall który maszerował godzinami po mieście unikając Kabałów ale czuł się coraz gorzej odkrył straszną rzecz: ktoś strzelił mu zatrutą strzałkę i siły go stopniowo opuszczały i dlatego czuł się coraz bardziej źle i czuł mdłości i zawroty głowy i aż zemdlał, nieprzytomnego Randalla znaleźli mroczni i zabrali go w nieznanym kierunku, jak się później okazało uderzenie krążownika w Commorragh nie tylko zwrócił uwagę władcę mrocznego miasta ale też i jej byłą królową Aurelią Malys, rzucający się w oczy duży złoty imperialny orzeł przykuło uwagę jej i jej zwolenników kilka godzin później Randall się budzi się wciąż osłabiony ale odzyskiwał swoją siłę gdy chciał wstać zobaczył że był przykuty łańcuchem do ściany wchodzi Drukhari -witaj mały przyjacielu -nie jestem mały -dobra no to duży, co wolisz? obdzieranie ze skóry, kąpiel w gazie halucynogennych, czy dreptanie po ostrzach -ja... -mam jeszcze inny pakiet tortur- gdy ten wciąż gadał Randall próbował się uwolnić próbował zerwać łańcuchy -kolego nie zerwiesz ich bo... lecz zobaczył że łańcuch się zrywa -ożeż ty?- Randall wyją z pochwy pistolet boltowy i rzucił się na niego i go powalił i wpakował cały magazynek w głowę lecz ujrzał... -a ty to ską...- Aurelia wyrzuciła go o ścianę tak mocno że przebił kilka następnych i był bardziej obolały, powoli podchodziła do wyjącego z bólu Inkwizytora i przemówiła swym strasznym obliczem -KIM TY JESTEŚ? ŻE ŚMIESZ ZABIJAĆ MOICH ZWOLENNIKÓW, JESTEŚ WYSŁANNIKIEM VECT CZY JAK JEST W RZECZYWISTOŚCI -jestem inkwizytorem -TO CO ROBISZ W MOIM KRÓLESTWIE? -ja nie przybyłe cię zabić ale... ocalić pewną Eldarkę- Aurelia ponownie przemówiła ale swoim głosem -to co mi wiadomo inkwizytorzy zabijają Eldarów -jestem z ordo xenos jakby inaczej nie było -to dlaczego chcesz ocalić Eldarkę czy ty czasem nie dopuściłeś się herezji- oczom Randalla ukazała się Aurelia malys która ruszała się z pełną gracją zrobiło to na Randallu sporę wrażenie -powiedz mi... -gdzie moje miecze? -ale powiedz mi czy... -pytam gdzie moje miecze?! -powiedz mi czy ja ci się podobam? -... yyyy mniej więcej, czemu mnie nie zabiłaś kiedy miałaś okazje -bo wiem że coś się święci od ciebie -czym? -że zostawisz za sobą Commorragh w ogniu -coś w tym stylu -i osłabisz Reputacje Vecta -nie obiecuje choć nie wiem co będzie dalej i gdzie są moje miecze- wyję jego dwa miecze -masz dwa jeden łańcuchowy drugi od inkwizycji i nie raz za kosztowały krwi orków tyranidów i Eldarów -to długa historia po co mam cię tym zanudzać? i dzięki za miecze- u siedziby Aurelii Randall spędził jeszcze dwa dni aż nie odzyskał sił, większość Drukhari nie zbliżała się do niego (prawdopodobnie czując od niego jego psioniczną moc) a Randall obmyślał plan działania W międzyczasie W pajęczym traktacie bywał Zymyterlos Frell szukał wejścia do Commorragh powołując się na wyczuwaniu jego energii psioniczniej dotarł do portalu prowadzącego do Commorragh lecz spotkał coś co wolal nie spotkać Lucjusza wiecznego championa slaanesh -o nie tylko nie ten psychol- słyszał jego ekstazowy śmiech -hhahahaha hej cześć wszystkim- rzekł swym głosem morta i zeskoczył na przeciw niemu -co ty tu robisz? -nic tylko idę gdzie indziej do imperialnych swiatów by mieć radość Z WYRYWANIA KRĘGOSŁUPY LUDZIOM I WYZNAWCÓW FAŁSZYWEGO IMPERATORA I MIELIĆ WSZYSTKICH I przychodzić do dzieci! -wiesz że jesteś brzydki -nie? -z czego zrobiła cię ta która pragnie spójrz na siebie -sugerujesz że jestem brzydki?! -ja stwierdzam fakt -o ty...- lucjusz chwycił czarnoksiężnika i rzucił nim o ścianę i po czym na krzyczał -NIE ZE MNĄ TE NUMERY TY PUSTY PSIONIKU CO NIE UMIE MIEĆ RADOŚCI Z ZABIJANIA!!!!- po czym odszedł -dobra przynajmniej wiem gdzie jest Commorragh to czas zwołać... zanim dokończył pojawiły się pierwsze demony chaosu -tylko jest jeden problem nie tak łatwo otworzyć portal- rzekł Zymyterlos odklejając się od ściany W międzyczasie Randall czuł się nieswojo bo widział że przypadł kobiecie w oko, szukał wszystkiego co mogło by mu pomóc w nadchodzącej konfrontacji z rodzonym mrocznym, ale nie mógł się skupić po tym jak Aurelia otwarciem powiedziała że chce go widzieć w jej komnacie wieczorem, chcą ochłonąć przez przypadek trafił do celi gdzie były szczątki innego inkwizytora prawdopodobnie poprzednika Randalla a na ścianie był napis "kto królową Commorragh przyprawi o gniew ten ginie kto ulegnie jej też ginie" to dało do Randallowi dużo do myślenia ale koło szkieletu był bolter łowca i magazynki do niego -teraz ten bolter przyda mi się bardziej niż tobie teraz-rzekł zabierając broń. Gdy Aurelia czekała na inkwizytora w swej komnacie ale zamiast niego wszedł mroczny -gdzie ten inkwizytor? -no jakby to powiedzieć... uciekł- Randall z nowymi siłami zmierzał do Commorragh tam gdzie mogą być jeszcze jego towarzysze broni za lada moment dojdzie do wydarzeń o których Limae i Randall nie zapomną i zwłaszcza że do mrocznego miasta zbliża się kompania salamandrów ale i z osnowy horda demonów i marines chaosu niepodzielnego nowego dnia... Commorragh ponownie stanie w płomieniach C.D.N. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Randall clark inkwizytorem Kategoria:Opowiadania(Randall Clark from true life)